Speechless
by miramisa90212
Summary: To sing and to speak are two things she would love to do in her life, but being unable to live that commitment she wants to fulfill is making her hopeless. But reuniting with her older brother seemed to be a good way to go to keep her life alive and happy. She is Charmaine Sumiko Dior de Grantaine Suoh, the illegitimate daughter of Yuzuru Suoh and Anne-Sophie Grantaine.


**SUMI **

**xXx**

Mutism can be achieved in two ways. Either you're born with it—which basically happens rarely, or you have a social phobia—also known as selective mutism.

In every one thousand people, at least 7.1 percent has selective mutism.

In every one thousand people, at least one of them was born mute.

I am one of them.

As selfish as it sounds, I don't want this life of silence. Silence that I cannot change knowing that being mute for all eternity is my fate. The fate of knowing that I can never sing at the top of my lungs until my vocal cords ache, knowing that I cannot speak up for myself when people try to put me down, knowing that I can never say the three words I would always want to tell the people I treasure.

_I love you. _

On the positive side, I have above average intelligence, perception and inquisitiveness than others, I appreciate arts and music more, and I have a strong sense of what's right and wrong—well, most of the time.

But one thing I would love to do is to say, "I love you," so loud and cheerfully to my brother, my brother whom I love more than anyone else in this world. My brother whom I care more than anyone else in this world, my brother whom I treasure more than anyone else in this world that I cannot bear to lose him, my brother who is my only ray of sunshine—second is my mother—lest I cannot live my life normally.

My brother, René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suou.

**xXx**

I coughed nervously as I sat on the soft, red velvet couch of my grandmother's office. Though her room gave off a sophisticated and rich vibe to it, there's this undeniable coldness around the atmosphere, and it gave me shivers down my spine.

A woman walked inside the room, making the whole place seem colder than I observed seconds ago. She has brown hair that is graying and a few lines on her face, to which I am speculating is due to old age. Her eyes were brown and cold, making me flinch internally as my eyes connected with hers. Her posture, though straight, was very rigid and stiff. She was beautiful, despite her probably old age, but she seemed cold-hearted.

She sat across me and folded her hands on the mahogany desk as another person entered the room.

He had light brown hair and brown eyes, just like the woman athwart me, and I presumed him to be in his late forties. He was wearing a white colored suit, paired with leather shoes and a purple tie with gold stripes for a hint of color. He flashed me a kind smile as he realized I was staring at him.

_It's my father. _

The woman cleared her throat, making me turn to her. Her face looked neutral, but I spotted the slight glare that she was giving me, though it was very subtle, and I'm surprised I was able to spot it so easily.

"You must be Sumiko, am I right?" she said, her voice nearly just as cold as her brown orbs.

I merely nodded, knowing that I cannot speak.

"Oh, yes," she sighed. "I remembered you have a… disability."

I bit my lip and nodded, knowing that it hurts for me to hear people point out that I'm mute.

"Your brother, Tamaki—" I perked up at the sound of his name, "—is the future heir of the Suou Enterprises once your father retires after I do and he was brought here when he was fourteen, I am quite sure you remember that day."

I nodded once again.

"Your father requested me—together with a certain threat—that you be brought here to live with him to make sure you never lose contact with your brother," she said. "I would request you to live in the secondary mansion but, at the request of your father, you will live here in the main house."

I nodded and bowed my head to show gratitude.

"I'll be taking my leave now. I do not want to be in the same room as a filthy child like _you_," she sneered slightly and walked out of the room.

The man by the door sighed. "I'm sorry about your grandmother, Sumiko."

I shrugged and nodded, slightly bowing before my father.

He chuckled. "Respectful and a lovely sight, just like your mother," he smiled. I gave him a small smile as well. Oh, how I miss my mother.

"Come here, little one," he opened his arms wide. I walked towards him and he pulled me in, hugging the life out of me.

"You do not know how much I missed you and your mother," he whispered to my ear. My eyes sting and blur as my tears pile up and roll down. I pulled away, pointing at his damp shoulder.

He chuckled and shook his head. "These are just clothes, you are irreplaceable, my dear."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now," he said, straightening his tie. "Let's bring you to your room, shall we?"

We walked to a double door room. He pushed one door open and led me inside as I stared at the whole place in awe. The room itself was twice the size of my old room in France!

The marble floor had elegant and intricate designs. The walls were painted a light lavender color with a few Sakura blossoms as a design. At the very center of the ceiling was a chandelier that sparked as light reflected. My king sized bed was at one end of the room, with lavender colored sheets and white throw pillows with pink flowers as a design. i had a vanity mirror with a stool that was colored lavender and another double door—but was more transparent than the main door—that led to a balcony. There was a huge lavender colored shelf at one corner of the room and two doors which led to a bathroom—which I can get used to, if I do say so myself—and a walk in closet.

I turned to my father and hugged the life out of him, feeling his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Anything for my princess," he said and kissed my temple.

"But that's not the last of it." He motioned a few helpers to come inside. They carried a huge, irregular shaped object that was covered with an old, white cloth. My father motioned me to have a look.

I pulled the white cloth off, gasping at the beautiful angel in front of me.

A white harp, the most beautiful white harp I have ever laid my eyes on.

I ran to my father's arms and hugged him once again, thanking him mentally a million times.

"Like I said," he pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Anything for my princess."

**xXx**

I cringed at sight in front of me. Pink. Pink. Pink. All pink.

The whole building was baby pink in color, and it basically resembled a Barbie doll house that children would play with for the rest of their toddler years, breaking off the heads and limbs of their dolls and scattering them all over their playroom.

I sighed. My father, who was actually the chairman of the school in front of me, told me that I'll be studying in Ouran Academy. I only agreed to study here and didn't take the option of a home study instead was because my brother was studying here. I was already told to wear this stupid yellow nightmare of a uniform, and now I have to go to this Barbie-like school that makes me cringe.

Don't get me wrong, I am fine with the color pink, but too much of it makes my eyes… makes me blind and/or want to cover my eyes until the color dulls to a softer and less bright color.

I sighed and walked into the building, spotting my father by the doors of the academy.

"I'm guessing you would want to go the where your brother is." I nodded.

My father chuckled. "He's in the third music room, at the third floor. Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked. I shook my head, knowing he is a busy man and that I would want to find the room myself.

"Alright," he said. "Just… call me if you have any trouble, alright?"

I smiled as he handed me a phone, telling me that his number is on speed dial. I nodded and hugged him, knowing that my father knows how much I thank him for letting me reunite with my brother.

"I'll see you later, alright?" I nodded. "Take care of yourself and behave." Another nod.

Once he walked away, I walked to the third floor, trying to avoid the stares I got from other people. Once I spotted the third music room, I took a deep breath and opened one door, raising an eyebrow at the pink petals that blew to my face.

Yes, only my brother can think of something as dramatic as this.

My eyebrow raised even high—if that was even possible—when I saw my brother flirting with other girls at the very center of the room.

Gee, I feel the brotherly love of having my presence known.

One of the male students spotted me. He wore glasses, which had this certain glare that sent shivers down my spine, and was very handsome… then again, so is every male student in the room—which is about six of them. One, though, was a female cross dresser.

"Tamaki," the glasses boy said, pushing his glasses up. "I think you have a visitor."

My flamboyant brother—who was busy flirting with a brunette who was nearing to unconsciousness—turned to my direction and froze.

"S-Sumi?"

**xXx**

**TAKASHI**

**xXx**

"S-Sumi?"

All noise in the club room ceased as the doors of the Host Club opened. A young girl, probably the same age as Haruhi, stepped inside and looked around, as if she was trying to find someone, and set her eyes on Tamaki.

There was no denying that she was a delicate beauty, with her golden ringlets that flow until her waist and had it pulled into a half ponytail, and a set of full, straight bangs that cover her whole forehead and brushed above her eyelashes. Shorter locks framed her heart shaped face, making her look dainty and innocent.

Her skin was nearly flawless, like porcelain, and her eyebrows were full and straight, framing her eyes which were indigo in color, almost like Tamaki's. She stood at around five feet and two inches, and had this aura of curiosity around her, once again, just like Tamaki's.

She resembled a French doll, a breathtaking sight.

But what shocked us all is when Tamaki walked up to her with a straight face and gathered her in his arms, sending nearly all of the females in this room into hysteria, saying things about "their beautiful Tamaki being stolen by another woman."

"Sumi, I missed you so much," Tamaki said softly. The beauty wrapped in his arms nodded and hugged him just as tight.

I heard Kyoya in the background, cancelling the rest of the sessions today to give the two some privacy away from the female students.

Was she his fiancée? Or a friend? A lover?

Who is she?

Who is this dainty angel in front of me?

**xXx**

**SUMI**

**xXx**

I couldn't register my happiness as my brother hugged me close to him.

The feeling was surreal, having him with me again. This time, I would never let him go.

Never without me by his side.

"Sumi, I missed you so much," he said softly. I nodded and buried my face at the crook of his neck. He pulled away and led me to the couch where he sat first.

"Why… why are you here? Where's mother? Does father know about you being here?"

I took my white board and wrote all the answers to his questions.

**I am here because our father thought it was good for me to not be separated from you. Mother is still in France. And I'm guessing from my answer to your first question that you know what the answer is for the last question. **

He smiled and caged me in his arms, placing little me on his lap.

"You didn't even grow much," he teased. I puffed my cheeks and frowned, whacking him at the back of his head. Laughter echoed in the room, making me remember that my brother and I aren't alone.

Well, the only people in the room are the six males and the cross dressing female.

I stood up and bowed before them, writing on my white board.

**Hello. I am Charmaine Sumiko Dior de Grantaine Suoh, but you can call me Sumiko or Sumi. Thank you for taking care of my brother, Tamaki, this whole time. I'm pleased to meet you. **

**xXx**

**YAY CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! :D hope this is a good chapter and I'll be updating as soon as I can. **

**Oh, and just to let you guys know, the girl in the cover is Sumi :) **


End file.
